Two Tales of Designed Hearts
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Kagome makes her wish, and it changes everything and everyone! Inuyasha is human with no memory of Kagome. Kagome and Sesshomaru end up in the North where they meet Kaname and Yuuki, vampires. Will sesshomaru and Kagome learn from their vampire friends, who resemble them. 2 cold lords and 2 hot tempered women, what could go wrong!


A simple wish, is there such a thing? Kagome had many things to think about, killing Naraku was not so simple and not all she had to think about. No, she had to think about her life, her family, her friends, her power, the jewel. The jewel really was what scared her, no matter what she wished things would change, and what would change, no one knew, no one would know in till the day came for her to wish.

Today was that day.

Naraku was dead and not coming back to life this time, it, was, over. Yet, not. There they all stood, bloody, beaten, hurt yet victorious. They could not celebrate just yet, one more thing had too be done, had to.

Kagome held the small yet powerful jewel I her hand "How can something so small be so powerful" Some people would say the same thing about her one day.

They all stood and watched, wondering. What would she wish, what would happen to her, to them? Sango came and hugged her sister, Miroku hugged them both, they thanked her, told her they loved her. Inuyasha and Kikyo stood back, watching, they held hands, both had a bad feeling. At any moment Inuyasha could lose both women. Shippo cried at his mother feet "I'm scared Kagome!" He didn't want to lose her, of course no one did. She hugged the ball of fluff.

On the side lines Sesshomaru and Rin stood, confused, both of them.

"My Lord, why is everyone so sad" She was confused, did they not just win the battle?

Sesshomaru did not answer the girl but stepped up to Kagome, she backed away from her friends and looked up at him, tears in her eyes, yet he could tell they where not happy tears. She gave him a half smile "We won"

"Yet you act if the half breed has died" He stated, his confusion not showing.

Kagome looked past him to Rin "I can say goodbye to her"

"I was unaware you where leaving miko"

Sesshomaru knew Kagome came from the future and knew she held the jewel and he knew she had to make a wish, he knew a lot about her, things he learned while traveling with the group.

"We don't know what will happen once she's wishes on it" Miroku stated standing next to Sango, who was still shedding tears. Sesshomaru looked at him as he spoke then back at Kagome "Do you have the right wish Miko"

"I think so" She waved Rin over, who came running.

"Then you have nothing to worry about"

Kagome hugged Rin "Just because I have the right wish does not mean everything will be ok"

"What's wrong Lady Kagome"

Kagome bent down to her "I have to make a wish on sins jewel and when I do that" She looked around "We don't know what will happen to me, I may be sent back to the future"

Rin gasped "But we don't want you to go, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin begged,

"Stop Rin" was all he said.

Kagome then walked up to him "I know you don't like people touching you, so I won't ask you to hug me, but- Kagome really wanted to say goodbye to him, why he might not have been her best friend, he, to her, was a friend, someone she would never forget, never wanted to forget.

Everyone watched as she placed on hand on his arm, tipped toed and pressed her lips to his cheek. Sesshomaru stood very still and his eyes went wide just a fraction of an inch, no one but Rin noticed. Kagome pulled away pretty quick, she knew he would not kill her, well at least not right this second.

"Thank you, even if you didn't mean to help us, or me, you did, thank you"

Kagome took a deep, deep breath and they watched as she closed her eyes, closes her hand over the jewel and wished.

The jewel really was what scared her, no matter what she wished things would change, and what would change, no one knew, no one would know in till the day came for her to wish.

Today was that day, and this was that moment, and it changed everything.


End file.
